


Mother's Gifts - Day 9

by Glimare



Series: Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare
Summary: Cass arrives at the same time as some dancers.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain
Series: Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055210
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Mother's Gifts - Day 9

**Author's Note:**

> Almost went straight to bed when I realized I forgot to post. Welp, here goes! Enjoy!

Cass' flight was delayed a full day. She had to take a taxi in order to get to Wayne Manor, much to her chagrin. Everyone else was unavailable because of their day to day lives. And someone had to keep an eye on those maids that Alfred gladly started using to spruce up the house for the party. Tim and Bruce were still convinced someone in that group was an assassin, if not all.

Sighing in her cab, she couldn't help but note she was following someone else accidentally. A large motor pool van. They were both headed to the manor and easily came through the gate. Security being lax because of expected deliveries and party preparations there was to be expected. Who knew who was really coming and going. Bruce's nerves must have been on edge the entire time.

The Asian girl watched the van pull up and parked in front of the manor, quickly unloading. Nine very thin ladies somewhere between hers and Barbara's ages came out of the vehicle and approached the manor door. If she was remembering everything Stephanie told her in their last conversation, they were expecting nine women that day, if the pattern was holding. Looked like it was.

"Fifty-seven twenty-eight," the cabbie stated flatly, not caring about what happened inside that place. She gave him a sidelong look before taking out three twenties and grabbing her duffle bag. She liked traveling light. Once she was out, the cab darted off and she was left looking at the suspicious group.

Each of them were athletic, stronger than they appeared, but also seemingly delicate. Their tight clothes were both fine quality and well worn. And they seriously needed a few good meals. None of them were carrying weaponry on their person, and only one of them even knew how to use a gun (callouses). They could be dangerous, or they could just be dancers.

Alfred opened the door to them and sighed heavily, not waiting for an explanation. "I am so sorry, but we have no need for any more maids."

"We're not maids." The tallest of them took the lead, a Bulgarian accent making her hard to understand. "We're half the Rose Ends' Dance Company. We were asked to come here and perform Christmas Eve, and we need to practice before the event. We signed a contract and everything."

The butler stiffened. "Half?"

"Yes. Our partners and manager will be here tomorrow." She looked around him expectantly. "We were told lodging would be provided."

He gave a long-suffering sigh. "I believe the guest house is available if you do not mind sharing rooms and beds."

"We've performed in worse conditions," one of the ladies in the back murmured, her Australian accent clear as day. Cass raised an eyebrow at the girl, staying to the side of the staircase so as not to be counted among them. Watching and waiting was too fun. No wonder Stephanie was so eager to share the news. Tim's updates were a bit dry in compare, but he did make sure she was in on the joke.

"If you would follow me." Without missing a beat, the infallible butler turned about and led the nine dancers into the building. Cass followed after, closing the door with a smirk.

She stopped short of following them through the building to the guest house to look in on the parlor that was apparently turning into an aviary. Tim wasn't kidding. Damian had a thing for animals, but he wasn't really good at taking care of them. The cages needed cleaning. Badly.

"Cass!"

She jerked her head around just in time to see Tim rushing over to her, grinning. His smile made her smile as well. It was becoming rare to see it those days, and she remembered a time when he didn't smile at all. Dark times for everyone, but it hit him the worst. "When did you get in?"

Her smile grew a little. She knew he wanted to give her a hug in greeting, but he held off because neither of them were that accustomed to that habit. She always did like Tim. "Just now. Nine dancers came just before me. Followed them in."

"Ah. Talk about good timing." He offered a helping hand to her bag. "Need help finding your room? We never did get around to you picking one after the adoption."

She waved a hand for him to lead. The Robin she knew best nodded, understanding how she spoke better than most. "Steph said she was keeping you updated on the good stories going on around here, but is there anything you want me to tell you before Dick starts talking your ear off? Oh, and remember, to him hugs are like handshakes. He'll give you one whether you want it or not. Please don't break his ribs this time. Damian already cracked three of them after he hinted that he ate the French hens."

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked these two's relationship. Cass needs more screen time.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
